Forbes of the Future
by bmo016
Summary: "Mom!" When the eight year old girl appears in Caroline's dorm, she is sure it must be a trick. Vampires can't have kids. So how does the little blue eyed beauty know her? And why does she look so familiar?
1. Prologue

"Lizzie, I think this is probably your worst idea. Ever. And that's saying a lot."

Elizabeth Mikaelson smirked at her older sister, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "There's a fine line between bad and brilliant, Andi. I'm just skating on it a little."

Twelve year old Andrea rolled her hazel eyes. She should know better after ten years than to even try to dissuade her mischievous baby sister once she set her mind on something. She was stubborn and a constant pain in Andrea's butt. Her mom said she shouldn't say butt but that's what Lizzie was and Uncle Elijah always said to speak the truth. And the truth was, things must have been so much simpler during those precious two years when she was an only child. She chuckled. Uncle Elijah always said that too. Apparently the girls' father was a bit of a pain in his butt sometimes too. As were Aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol. Must be a younger sibling thing. Of course, Uncle Elijah would never say that. He loved them all much too much. But Andi could see it when he made that face where he looked like if he were not super controlled like all the time he would hit a wall. She knew that feeling. Boy, did she know that feeling.

"Lizzie, please. Let's just go back to the compound and find something else to do. You know Dad's minions are going to find us soon and you're going to get us both and them in trouble. Again."

"It's Mardi Gras, sister! I want the best view of our city!"

Andi rolled her eyes, "It's not your city, you moron, it's Dad's. Now get down from there now!"

Lizzie ignored her sister and continued to climb the fire escape ladder on the side of the building towards the roof. She'd heard Marcel say that the best view for the parade was on top of this building. She'd heard that because he'd been whispering it in Aunt Bekah's ear when Lizzie had been eavesdropping on them as they headed to their secret hiding spot that Lizzie had found years ago. But she never tattled. Aunt Bekah never tattled on her either, no matter what she did. They were partners in crime.

Unbeknownst to the girls, however, was the reason Marcel knew about the old building in the first place. It had once been home to a powerful family of witches, a coven he and Klaus had wiped out years before. Their magic still engulfed the place, stronger now in death.

Once she had climbed to the top, Elizabeth looked around at her view. It really wasn't as great as Marcel had claimed. Lizzie chuckled. He had probably just been telling Aunt Bekah that to whisk her away there for what they called "special grown up time." Lizzie assumed that meant kissing so she'd never had any interest in further details.

"It's a bust, Andrea! Mom would love it though! A definite project in the making! Too bad I can't tell her I was here!" she laughed, "I'm coming back down!"

Andi had been pacing at the bottom of the ladder, her fear of heights at war with her desire to keep her baby sister safe. She sighed in relief.

"Carefully, Lizzie, please!"

"It's not like it's going to kill me if I fall, Andi. Mikaelson hybrid, remember?" she chuckled, "Mom really would love it though. It would be like those old buildings in Rome we saw..."

Before she knew what had happened, she was falling. Too afraid to think or even scream, she shut her blue eyes and waited for the impact. No, the fall wouldn't kill her. She was a hybrid after all. But it was going to shatter her bones and, having fallen from more roofs than her mom and dad needed to know about, she knew how badly that hurt.

But the pain never came. Cautiously, she opened one eye, then the other, to find herself sitting comfortably on a bed in a room she had never seen before. It was an older looking room with big windows and three full beds, brought together in the middle by a tiny mini-fridge.

"Where am I?" she whispered, hopping cautiously from the bed and peering around the room.

"I know where you are. Why don't you tell me who you are? And what you're doing in my dorm?"

Lizzie smiled. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Mom!"

* * *

"Did it work?"

"Oh yes," the familiar voice chuckled, "My granddaughter has been sent back."

"And you're sure this will work?"

"All she has to do is change a few things in the past and everything will be different now. If he discovers that the baby vampire is hiding her feelings for him, he will leave New Orleans before he takes over and kills your family. You will all be safe."

"And we will keep up our end of the bargain, Esther. We will bring you back."

"And I will finally undo the evil I have brought into this world. I will destroy my children and all of Niklaus's evil offspring. For good."


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't know! One minute she was hanging on the ladder and the next she was gone!"

Andrea had searched the alleyways, the streets, even climbed to that bloody roof herself looking for Lizzie. She had just vanished. Panicked and out of ideas, Andi had sped home and burst through the door of the compound, tear-filled blue eyes seeking out her father. She had repeated the story multiple times, first to him and then to her mother and Caroline and then to Uncle Elijah. After reassuring them all that it was not a prank that Lizzie had concocted, they had sent out search parties throughout New Orleans.

"She was climbing on the old De Blanc building, Klaus," Marcel said, entering the compound with their search party, "Do you think they..."

"It's not possible. We killed them all. There isn't a De Blanc witch left."

"But their magic may be," Elijah said, "It could be possible that they are tapping into it from the Other Side. They'd need help though. It would take a lot of magic to push over the barrier."

"I'll call Bonnie. She may have felt a disturbance of some kind," Caroline said, her hands shaking as she gripped her phone.

Their daughter. Their beautiful, headstrong, caring daughter. Someone had taken her, Caroline could feel it. Even Lizzie wouldn't run off for this long without telling someone.

"Bon?"

"Caroline, I was just about to call you! We are on our way home! Something is very wrong! Where is Elizabeth?"

* * *

"Mom?"

Elizabeth sped to her mother, gripping her legs tightly. She may be brave but she was also ten years old. And scary situations sometimes called for mom hugs, even for her.

"Who's the kid?"

Damon and Elena stood in the doorway, eyes on the two blondes.

"I don't know," Caroline replied, kneeling in front of her, "Sweetie, what's your name?"

Lizzie laughed, "I fell for this whole 'I'm being bad so my family is going to pretend not to know me' trick once before. I'm not going to do it again, Mom. And why didn't anyone tell me D and Lena were coming to visit? Is Jeremy coming, too?"

"Kid, how do you know us?" Damon asked, his blue eyes narrowing at the girl.

"I've known you my whole life," she said, frowning up at him as she tightened her grip around Caroline's neck, "Why are you being so weird?"

"I don't think we've met," Elena said, smiling at the girl, "Maybe if you tell us your name we can help you."

Tears pooled up in Lizzie's eyes, "Stop it! I don't like this game anymore!"

"You're scaring her," Caroline said, hugging the girl close to her, "Sweetheart, please. I'm not trying to play any tricks on you. I just don't think we've met before. I want to help but you have to tell me who you are."

"I'm sorry for playing on the ladder! I won't do it again! But this isn't any fun anymore! Where are Dad and Andrea?!"

The tears she'd been holding back spilled over and she flashed back to the bed, plopping her face into the pillows.

"She's a vampire," Elena breathed, shaking her head, "Is that even possible?"

"I'm not a vampire!" Elizabeth shrieked, her voice muffled by the pillow, "You already know that, Lena!"

"If I didn't know it was impossible, I'd say she really was your kid, Blondie. So dramatic!" Damon said, chuckling.

"This is why Dad doesn't like when you and Lena visit," Lizzie replied, pulling her face from the pillow and sticking her tongue out at him, her tears forgotten in anger, "If it weren't for Mom and Uncle Stefan, he probably would have snapped your neck by now."

Caroline giggled, "Your daddy sounds like a very smart man."

"Why don't you know him? Why don't you know me?" Lizzie sighed, "Where am I?"

"Whitmore College," Elena said, coming to sit next to the girl on the bed, "This is our dorm room."

Lizzie shook her head, "No, Whitmore College is in Virginia. You and Mom and Aunt Bonnie all went there before I was born."

"You know Bonnie?"

"Yes! Of course I do! She lives with us, Mom! She's been living with us for forever! But you know that already!" Lizzie whined, throwing herself back down onto the pillows with a huff.

"Ok, I've had enough," Damon said, speeding across the room and grabbing the girl roughly by the arm, "Tell me what you know or..."

One minute he had Lizzie's arm in his hand and the next Damon was on his back, blue eyes wide as the little girl's bright blue eyes turned a tell-tale gold and fangs dropped from her gums. She held him to the floor by the neck, growling until Caroline pulled her back. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal color, filled with terror at what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, D! I didn't mean to...it's like a reflex or something sometimes," Lizzie said, pulling away from Caroline toward the wall.

"A hybrid...is that...no, that's impossible!" Elena exclaimed, "Who are you?"

Lizzie sighed, "My name is Elizabeth."

"Hi Elizabeth," Caroline said, smiling as she approached the girl again, "I'd introduce myself but you already seem to know me."

"Of course I do. You're my mother."

"Well see, Elizabeth, that's why we're a little confused," Elena said, "Caroline is a vampire and, I don't know if you know this or not, but we can't have kids."

"I know vampires can't have kids," she chuckled, "I've known a few vampires in my day."

"Then how could you be my...my daughter?" Caroline asked, trying to wrap her mind around it.

"I don't know all the details but basically a really powerful and REALLY angry witch turned you human so you'd die."

"Why would a witch turn me human?" Caroline asked.

"She was trying to hurt Daddy after he beat her in the Big War."

"War?"

"Yep. But don't worry! We won. And Uncle Stefan found a way to turn you back into a vampire after I was born," Lizzie paused, "You really don't know any of this, do you? What if the witch hurt me, too? What if she sent me to the past or something?!"

"Time travel isn't possible," Elena commented, "Surely we'd have heard of it by now."

"Well, not meaning to be the obvious one here, but unless the kid is lying, it's the only option for how Baby Blondie here," Damon said, "Ya know, instead of hanging out with future us, driving flying cars and everything?"

Lizzie laughed, "Cars can't fly!"

Caroline was still wrapping her mind around what the girl was telling her. No, it wasn't possible. Time travel, some big war, magical cure gone bad, her DAUGHTER? It was too much. The obvious question hadn't even occurred to her yet. It came to Elena first.

"Elizabeth, who...who is your dad?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

* * *

"That...that's not...that's not possible," Caroline stuttered, looking everywhere but at Damon and Elena as they stood, mouths gaping, at the girl, "I...I wouldn't have...I couldn't...no, it's not possible."

"I'm not lying!"

Caroline's blue eyes softened, "No, no, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to sound like you were. It's just that...Klaus is...we are not...we never...ugh, someone else, please explain!"

Damon chuckled, "I'm actually kind of enjoying the way you're telling it, Barbie."

She rolled her eyes in response, "Ok, let's just take a breath and freeze for like two minutes while I recap here. In the future...Klaus Mikaelson...big war? And I somehow get magically humanified by some witch with a revenge agenda and have a daughter with him."

Lizzie nodded, "That about covers it."

"Caroline, there has to be some mistake," Elena said calmly, "Maybe we should get someone to check Elizabeth out. Make sure everything is...ya know, ok?"

"I'm not crazy," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes, "I'll prove it! Ask me anything!"

Damon nodded, "What's your 'father' call Stefan?"

"The Ripper."

"Why?"

"He went all blood crazy like a million years ago and couldn't control the blood lust so he tore people into pieces," Lizzie grinned, "Bonus point: You knew he would be ok because he still had enough humanity to put them back together. I've only heard that story from Uncle Stefan a million times. He and Mom and Hayley were worried about me and Andrea losing control. Thought we needed a role model. Ha! Like I could ever lose control!"

"Who turned us into vampires?"

"Kat did."

"Kat? You know Katherine?"

"Well sure. I mean, she's not allowed in New Orleans, of course, but me and Mom and Uncle 'Lijah and Uncle Stefan meet her sometimes for dinner. It's the deal Dad made with Uncle 'Lijah after he saved him from some witch voodoo torture thing. 'As long as the she-devil doppelganger stays away from my city, I won't rip her head off.' His words, not mine. Hayley and Andrea don't like her very much though."

"Andrea is...Klaus and Hayley's daughter?" Caroline asked.

Tyler had stabbed her in the heart with that little tidbit of information not long after they had what she called "The Big Fight." Not that she was bitter, of course...They were both in her past. Or at least she'd certainly thought so until her blast from the future came along.

"Yep. She and I were exploring and I was climbing on this old building to see the Mardi Gras parade and I fell or something and landed here. It had to be magic. There's no other option!"

"It's an easy solution," Damon said, "We find a witch and see if the kid is lying or crazy or really a very fun experiment from Blondie's future."

"Great plan. Except we don't have a witch anymore, remember?" Caroline asked, "Bonnie's gone all anchor's away on us."

"I know a witch!" Lizzie said, "I know lots of witches! But Davina is my favorite. She will help me!"

"Kid, you're in the past. None of these people know who you are, remember? What makes you think this witch will help you?"

"Davina is a powerful witch, and everyone in the future will be working to get me back. Just take me to Davina and she will figure out what to do."

"Ok, Elizabeth, where is Davina?"

"I don't know about the Davina of the past but my Davina lives with us in the compound."

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, "New Orleans?"

Lizzie nodded and Caroline fell down beside her on the bed, "Well, looks like we're going to get that spring break road trip after all. Anyone up for Louisiana?"


	3. Chapter 2

"What a surprise, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes, easily picturing the trademark smirk through the phone, "Ok, look, this is so not what you're thinking."

"And what exactly am I thinking?" he teased.

She looked down at Elizabeth, the words 'hybrid hearing' floating through her mind, and replied, "Now is not the time. I've got a little...situation."

"Sweetheart, as much as I love dropping everything I'm doing every time you or one of your little gang gets themselves in a bind and needs help getting out, I do have some pretty pressing 'situations' of my own to deal with."

"Yeah well you're going to have to trust me. It's not going to hold a candle to mine," she said.

"Well, there is the little matter of a promise I made you. I believe I'm not permitted in the city limits of Mystic Falls anymore, correct?"

"Oh, that's not going to be a problem. I'm on my way to you."

"Consider my interest peaked."

"I'll fill you in when we get there."

"We?"

"Damon, Elena and...well, another little complicated part of the situation. See you in five hours!"

She hung up the phone with a sigh. This was going to go over about as well as a kid let loose in a candy store.

"I want to talk to him," Lizzie said, reaching her hands toward the phone.

Caroline shook her head furiously, "No, no that's probably not a good idea."

"I want to talk to him NOW!" she insisted, narrowing her blue eyes.

Damon chuckled, "Look, literal spawn of Satan, he doesn't even know you. And it's not going to go over well with the biggest dick on the planet if you just start calling him Daddy and chattering on about your daily tea party, and personally if I'm going to show up in his little realm of death, I'd prefer he be in the best mood possible. So stop your whining and get over it. Comprende?"

Elizabeth leaned back against the back seat, her bottom lip poking out just a bit as she pouted. Caroline tried not to smile. She really was a cute little thing, all bright blonde curls and piercing blue eyes. Studying her, Caroline noticed similarities she hadn't before. Whether or not she believed Lizzie's story (she still wasn't sure), the child did look strikingly like Klaus. She had his nose, his chin, his mouth and definitely his eyes. But the shape was just a little different, she thought. More like her own if she was completely honest. And the bright blonde hair matched hers exactly. Still, as the girl pouted in frustration, she looked much more Mikaelson than Forbes. Apparently it was a family trait to be very used to getting things your way.

She smiled down at Lizzie, hoping a subject change would put her in a better mood, "So what do you like to do, Elizabeth?"

"No one calls me Elizabeth but Uncle 'Lijah and Aunt Bonnie unless I'm in trouble," she grumped, "You call me Lizzie. Andrea does too and sometimes Lee-Lee when she's teasing me. Hayley calls me Liz or Liza but I don't like Liza very much. Aunt Bekah and Uncle Stefan call me Lizzie Loop but I don't know why. D calls me Baby Blondie or Little Hybrid Barbie which apparently doesn't much change in the past."

"Well, what does Klaus call you?"

"Little love."

It made Caroline smile subconsciously but she tried to hide it before Damon or Elena could see, "Well what do you like to do, LIZZIE?"

"Just regular kid stuff," she said, momentarily forgetting her anger as she turned to Caroline and shrugged, "I can sing, dance, play both piano and violin, and speak eight languages. I've had private gymnastics, fencing, art and karate instructors for the last three years and I'm a pretty good soccer player. Oh, and I'm on the debate team and cheerleading squad at school."

"Yeah, regular kid stuff," Damon scoffed.

"You're a cheerleader?" Caroline exclaimed.

"THAT'S all you got from that?" Elena asked with a laugh.

"Yep. I started at a private academy last year. Before that I just had tutors and Uncle Elijah taught me when he was home. Andrea still does. She loathes the idea of school with other people but I think it's fun!"

"That's a lot of stuff to do for a kid," Damon said, "Do you ever have any fun?"

"Those things are fun! I love being involved with everything. If I wasn't everything would just fall to pieces!" she exclaimed, letting out a dramatic sigh, "Besides, it was helpful in the talent portion of the Miss Mardi Gras Pageant."

Elena laughed, "I take it you won?"

Lizzie gave her a blinding white smile, "Three years in a row! Would've been four but..."

"Someone upstaged you?" Damon suggested.

Lizzie gave him a condescending smirk that reminded Caroline so much of Klaus that it was almost scary, "Please. After three years the other girls stopped signing up. Which is smart of them, I guess. They never stood a chance."

"You're a little young to be so cocky, kid."

"I'm not cocky. It's just the truth. I'm the PRINCESS of New Orleans. No one deserved that crown as much as me. And like Uncle 'Lijah says. Mikaelsons don't have competition. Just imbecilic simpletons with no sense of self-preservation."

Damon turned to Caroline, "I take it after that little outburst you won't be requiring a DNA test?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to face out the window. It did sound remarkably like Lizzie knew what she was talking about. But that didn't necessarily mean anything did it? She supposed they were about to find out.

* * *

"Right. Now left. Whoops, your other left. Directions are hard sometimes."

Damon kept reminding himself that killing the kid was probably impossible and even if it wasn't and her story turned out to be true, he'd have the wrath of the Originals to deal with. Not exactly his idea of a good time. But it wasn't as if Blondie and the Hybrid King of New Orleans didn't annoy him enough. Their little combination brat in his back seat was pushing him over the murderous edge.

"There! That's it!" Lizzie squealed, pointing excitedly at the giant compound house in the middle of the French Quarter.

"Seriously? Do they ever just live in like normal homes?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes, making Lizzie chuckle.

Lizzie jumped out of the car and sped quickly to the doorway, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a blockade of vampires.

"Sorry ma'am. No one enters without permission from Klaus."

Lizzie smirked, "Diego, I really don't have time for this today, ok? I know you don't know me in this time or whatever, but I've thrown you against the wall before and so help me, I will do it again if you don't get out of my way and let me in my house!"

He laughed, "Look, little girl, I don't know who you think you are..."

"My name is Caroline Elizabeth Mikaelson and in a few years you will be making a very stupid decision by standing in my way right now. I do hate to cause a stir but..."

Her eyes flashed a deep gold as piercing fangs dropped, causing a few of the vampire guards to take a step back. In an instant, the others' necks were snapped and they landed in a heap on the ground at Lizzie's feet.

Her eyes slowly returned to a piercing blue as she turned back to her gaping companions with a smile, "Shall we?"

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Damon said, shaking his head, "She makes Klaus look like a saint."

"How...how did you...I mean...how...how did you do that?" Caroline stuttered, following Lizzie into the compound.

"My speed, strength and senses are enhanced being a natural born hybrid. We don't really know why or how it's even possible for someone to be born with vampire blood. We are still kind of unsure about everything to do with me. I'm different than Andrea because I was born from a human and not a werewolf, so she's stronger than me but my reflexes are a lot quicker. Aunt Bonnie thinks my senses are enhanced because my witch blood may still be potent enough to affect me. But so far I haven't started floating feathers or anything."

Elena paused as they all sat down at the table, "You're one quarter witch. So if you really are able to do magic, you'd be a...Tribrid?"

"I guess. We are both still growing but our aging has been slowing down lately so we all think at some point we will stop. There's a theory that if we were to go through the motions to become hybrids the old-fashioned way, it might stop the aging. But there's no way to be sure and we've all kind of been freaked out to try it since there's also the possibility that it could kill us."

"What about the blood? Wouldn't you need doppelganger blood to become hybrids that way?"

"No. Andrea's blood turns hybrids. We are still working that one out too but when Hayley was pregnant she got kidnapped and someone used her to make hybrids. Andrea's blood has to be in a werewolf's system and then they have to feed on her blood after. It's all very confusing."

"Geez, kidnapping a pregnant lady. I feel like a much better person today," Damon said, "Who took her?"

Lizzie looked down and shook her head, "I'm not supposed to say."

"Why not?"

"My dad told me not to tell. I was listening in when I wasn't supposed to one night and I heard him and Uncle 'Lijah talking about it. Apparently the bad person that tried to hurt Hayley and Andrea came back about a year after I was born to try and take me."

"Why did he try and take you?"

"I don't know. But they both told me I can't tell Mom because it would upset her."

"Well Lizzie, I'm telling you now that it won't. So tell me who took Hayley and your sister and tried to take you."

"I...I can't. They'll be mad at me!" she replied, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "And you will be mad at them!"

Damon scoffed, "Blondie, think about it. Hayley is pregnant now. So this either has already happened or is going to happen soon. It has to be someone close to you or you wouldn't care. So who would be stupid enough to come to New Orleans and take Klaus's firstborn puppy?"

Caroline paused. No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't. He and Hayley had been friends. He'd never try and kill her, even if she had betrayed him. He had said he was going to exact revenge on Klaus but Caroline had just assumed...

"Tyler. Tyler tried to kill Hayley."

"And just who told you that, love?"

They all turned as a familiar voice called from the door. His face was a mask but Caroline could see hints of anger, confusion and disbelief in his eyes.

"Klaus."


	4. Chapter 3

"So what is so important that you had to come all this way, love?"

Caroline took a deep breath. She really should have come up with a plan in the car, but she had been a little preoccupied what with discovering she potentially had a kid. From the future. With KLAUS, of all people! So now she was forced to just gape stupidly ahead while everyone looked to her for answers.

"Ok so here it is..." she paused, "So...here's the thing...well...it's sort of like...ummmm..."

Before she could finish, Lizzie chuckled, "Why don't we let me take it from here? Hi, I'm Lizzie. You really already know that where I'm from but I'm sort of from the future so I figured I'd make this a little less weird. Long story but I'm sure you'd like to hear it. You're not really one to trust on word alone, even from your own kid. Though you don't know me yet so I guess that's kind of a double whammy."

For the first time in the gang's short history of knowing Klaus, he appeared completely dumbstruck and remained silent. Like her mother, awkward silence did not deter the little girl from continuing however.

"I am your youngest daughter. From some point in the future. I came here because I really need to see a certain witch. But if you don't know her yet or she's like super busy any witch will be fine. Unless you've met that really horrid mean one at this point. She isn't going to work out so well."

"My...daughter?"

"Youngest. Yes. You have two. Or at least right now you do. Though I suppose it's probably going to stay at two since Mom is a vampire again and..."

"Hayley...isn't your mother?" he interrupted, looking a bit like he'd downed wolfs bane, "I have...two daughters?"

Caroline held in her own chuckle. Ok, so she had probably sounded about like that when Lizzie told her, too. But it was somehow much funnier to watch the confused look on Klaus's face.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Yes. Keep up, will you? Maybe I should go to Uncle 'Lijah and explain while you sort this out. He gets along a lot better with the witches anyway. Is he here?"

Mention of his brother finally shook Klaus from his stupor and he turned to glare at Caroline, completely ignoring Damon and Elena's presence, "What lies have you and your little gang concocted now? Bringing a child into this won't stop me from ending your pathetic little existences."

Caroline scoffed, "Seriously? Do you really think I'd be down here in the freaking bayou with you and some kid if it weren't true? Or at least if I didn't think it could be? That' s why Lizzie needs a witch. We need some tests or something to prove it one way or the other, and if it's true we have to get Lizzie back...wherever or whenever it is she came from!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"You always believe her," Lizzie said, sighing, "You don't trust anyone in the world but her."

That caught Klaus off guard again as he looked down at the child with narrowed eyes. She didn't back away from his glare, tilting her head arrogantly as Caroline had seen him do so many times when faced with a challenge, her own blue eyes just as dark and fierce as his. She still wasn't sure if Lizzie could be her daughter but she would almost be willing to bet her life that the child belonged to Klaus. No one else, with perhaps the exception of herself, would ever be so bold. Plus, how else would the child be a super hybrid? Nothing else made sense.

"Well, I think all of this is nonsense but there is only one way to be sure. Come, sweetheart. Let's get you to a witch."

Lizzie grinned, "Yay! I can't wait to see Davina!"

He paused in his tracks, "How do you know about Davina?"

"I've known her forever. She lives right up there," she said, pointing toward a room above their heads, "So I guess you have met her, huh?"

"Why don't you go up to whichever room it is that you must think is yours? I need to speak with your friends alone."

She laughed, "They aren't my friends. Well, I guess D and 'Lena are. Caroline is my m..."

Caroline put her hand quickly over the girl's mouth and smiled, "New friend. We can talk about that part later, Liz. Go ahead and let us talk for a minute, ok?"

Klaus looked at her suspiciously but shook his head. There was no way this was true. He had to explain to Caroline and the rest of the Mystic Falls crew that had followed her here why it was not a possibility. The girl had just confirmed it herself.

"So...what do we do?" Elena asked, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived, "Where's Davina?"

Klaus smirked, "I know it's a lie, Elena. Now why don't you all just come clean so I can kill you and continue on with my day?"

Damon frowned, "Look, dick, we didn't come all this way to try and kill you. We can't kill you if we wanted to. Which we do..."

Caroline glared at him, "Look, Klaus, this is serious. All of the signs point to Lizzie telling the truth. I think a witch may have sent her here or something, I don't know, but if you spend any time with her at all you'll see..."

"Enough!" he bellowed, "I am through with the lies. It's not possible."

"I didn't think a lot of things were possible before five years ago but the fact is..."

"The fact is the girl is lying. If she were from the future, she'd have no way of knowing Davina."

"Why not?"

"Because Davina Claire is dead."

* * *

"Any luck?"

Klaus wanted to reassure her. He wanted to reassure himself, for that matter. But the De Blanc witches were dead. There was no one to threaten, no one to interrogate, no one to kill. No one to distract him for even a second with a little blood on his hands away from the frustration and near agony of his daughter's disappearance. The house had been just as abandoned as it had been the night he and Marcel had killed them all.

"There was nothing there that I could see, love," he said, sighing at the desperation in her red-rimmed blue eyes, "Perhaps when Bonnie returns she can provide a little magical insight. But until then, I..."

"We have to do SOMETHING, Nik. She could be anywhere!"

"I know, love. Every supernatural and human being under my control in this city and every other is under strict orders that no one rests until Lizzie is found. They are on every street in New Orleans and beyond. Elijah and Marcel are still searching the De Blanc house, making sure we didn't miss anything. Rebekah and Hayley are scouring the swamps with every werewolf in our clans. Davina and the other witches are going through my mother's grimoires to see if anything fits with what Andrea told us. We will find her."

"I've never felt so helpless. I can't...function. I need something to do. But every time I try and do anything I just fall apart. She needs me and there's nothing I can do for her. I'm failing her every second she's not here with me!"

He pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head, her sobs breaking his heart even as his own pain echoed through her, "You, my love, are nothing near a failure as a mother or as anything else. Lizzie is a Mikaelson, and one of the strongest beings in the world. She will be fine and we will have her back with us. I won't stop until we do, I promise."

"Caroline!"

The doors of the compound burst open and Bonnie rushed in, Caroline breaking away from Klaus to embrace her best friend.

"I felt something, something big! Someone is pushing power over from the Other Side. A LOT of power. And that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse than that?"

"It's familiar power. I've felt it before," she paused and turned to Klaus, "It's your mother."

* * *

"Curse that Bennett!"

Esther rarely lost her temper but to be betrayed by one that had once felt nature's imbalance, a fellow practitioner of magic. Sure, Bonnie was no longer a witch due to her own mistakes but she should have learned from them! Vampires were nothing but a bane on the existence of the world; a bane she herself had created and knew she must stop. The spirits had not forgiven her and her time on the Other Side had been filled with nothing but misery. She needed to complete her unfinished business and move on to whatever lay beyond. But she couldn't do that as long as her evil children and demon spawn grandchildren walked the Earth. And just when she thought she had the perfect plan to be rid of them for good, the little former witch had to blow her plan to her wretched son.

"Esther, how will this affect the plan? Niklaus knows we are somehow involved. We lured the baby hybrid to our home with a false story in her head. Your eldest son and the protégée of Niklaus are there as we speak. It is almost impossible to sense the magic but if they send the Bennett witch there, she will feel the power that lingers. Witch or not, her senses will be the only ones strong enough to pick up on it. It is possible to cut it off, no matter how strong the force may be. And if they figure out that cutting off our magic supply will bring the baby hybrid home, they will not stop until they do. All of this will have been for nothing."

"Then we will simply have to make sure the Bennett traitor does not live to make it to your little residence."


End file.
